meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 012e
8:33:38 PM Kate: You wake up from trance (elves don't sleep, and apparently neither does Tae Li) with a succubus more or less wrapped around you, also trancing. 8:34:10 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes and tries to dis-entangleth himself. 8:34:48 PM Kate: She murmurs a bit and snuggles. 8:37:07 PM Kate: ... roll Escape Artist! 8:37:40 PM Khiro: ((11!)) 8:38:21 PM Kate: The terrifying succubus wakes up! 8:38:50 PM Kate: ... she's not very terrifying, though, given she just looks like her normal nonDrow self. Tae Li rubs her eyes and helps with the disentangling. 8:39:44 PM Khiro: ... Morning. 8:40:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 8:40:43 PM Kate: She kisses him on the cheek and starts getting ready, washing up first. 8:42:28 PM Khiro: Khiro starts pulling his clothes on! 8:44:07 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am glad you are still here. 8:44:26 PM Khiro: Were you expecting me to be gone? 8:46:42 PM Kate: Tae Li: A little. 8:47:56 PM Khiro: Well, I'm not. 8:48:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I thought perhaps you might go back to her. 8:49:52 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs, and pulls his shirt back on. 8:50:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: She didn't expect you. 8:51:16 PM Khiro: Hmm? 8:53:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: Your fiance. 8:53:48 PM Khiro: She knew I was coming to stay with you tonight. 8:55:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... she will be very unhappy. 8:56:25 PM Khiro: I saw her before I saw you. I think she knows what it's like to be pulled in two directions. 8:59:15 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. 8:59:38 PM Kate: Tae Li shakes her head. "She needs to hate me." 8:59:58 PM Khiro: So it's easier fr you to hate her? 9:00:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 9:00:48 PM Khiro: Hate is not supposed to be easy for good people. 9:02:24 PM Kate: Tae Li: I *am* aware of that. 9:02:55 PM Khiro: I know you are. You're a good person. 9:05:45 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. 9:10:46 PM Kate: Tae Li: And you are trying to be. 9:10:57 PM Kate: Tae Li: That is all one ever can do. 9:12:11 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "True. Well. Let's see if the others are up and around yet." 9:13:02 PM Kate: Tae Li nods. "... this could be quite interesting. I have not fought a black dragon before." 9:13:29 PM Khiro: I think we're planning on utilizing cunning and stealth. 9:14:12 PM Kate: Tae Li: That is to be hoped, if it is an adult dragon. 9:18:51 PM Khiro: I don't stand much of a chance against a dragon *except* by trickery. 9:20:04 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "We could slay a small one easily enough. This will... not be small." 9:21:19 PM Khiro: Have you dealt with a lot of them? 9:21:53 PM Kate: Tae Li shakes her head. "No." 9:22:22 PM Khiro: Me neither. 9:24:10 PM Kate: Tae Li: We will find out. 9:24:32 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I suppose we will." 9:25:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... we will keep each other safe. All of us. 9:25:26 PM Khiro: Yes. 9:28:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: I made an agreement with... your fiance. I will keep it. 9:29:07 PM Khiro: ...the one where you kill her? 9:31:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: The one where I defend her and the rest of you. 9:31:35 PM Khiro: ...okay then. 9:34:07 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... the rest comes later. 9:34:11 PM Kate: ((Feel free to SM that.)) 9:35:33 PM Khiro: ((20)) 9:35:51 PM Kate: She's not *nearly* as certain as she sounds. 9:36:11 PM Khiro: ... then we'll deal with that when it comes. 9:38:00 PM Kate: Tae Li: *I* will. 9:39:07 PM Khiro: I never agreed to anything, except to marry her. It concerns the three of us. 9:39:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: It was a bargain made before that one. 9:40:23 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at her wryly. "Oh no, technicalities, my only weakness." 9:41:25 PM Kate: She throws a pillow at him. 9:41:34 PM Khiro: Khiro is hit by a pillow! 9:42:16 PM Kate: Tae Li grabs another pillow, and goes *after* him. PILLOWFIGHT WITH A SUCCUBUS. 9:43:07 PM Khiro: ((HOT.)) 9:43:43 PM Kate: ((Well no, you're kind of getting creamed. You might want to defend yourself.)) 9:43:52 PM Khiro: Khiro will defend! 9:44:30 PM Kate: She actually *laughs*, and then redoubles the offensive! 9:44:53 PM Khiro: Khiro is probably not much of a match for her, honestly. Fighting of any kind is not his strong point. AM Kate: The floating disk is following you, by the way. AM Kate: Tae Li watches the guy and the disk float down the hallway and leads you into a room across from yours--and Alydia's. AM Khiro: ... You think he's some kind of Fae? AM Kate: Tae Li: I believe so. Perhaps part water-elemental. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am not entirely certain it is a he, either. AM Kate: Tae Li: Help me lift him. AM Kate: She turns back the bedcovers. AM Khiro: Khiro does so! AM Kate: Tae Li helps, and then tucks him in, laying on a few more healing spells while she does. The water-creature smiles slightly in its sleep. AM Kate: Tae Li: He... or she... needs rest. I will check him... or her... throughout the night. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Kate: Tae Li looks at Khiro. "... I would like to stay with you tonight." AM Khiro: ... you could stay with me and Alydia, if you want. She was disturbed by what she saw there. More than she was expecting, I think. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... that is what I meant. With both of you. AM Khiro: Khiro gives her a small smile. "that would be okay with me." AM Kate: Tae Li: ... would you ask her for me? AM Khiro: I will. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I was wrong about her. I was wrong. AM Khiro: Khiro smiles. "She keeps surprising me." AM Kate: Tae Li, in Abyssal: I'm sorry. AM Khiro: Abyssal: for what? AM Kate: Tae Li: For being cruel to her. AM Khiro: You should tell her that. AM Khiro: But thank you. AM Khiro: Khiro kisses her. AM Kate: Tae Li nods. AM Kate: She kisses him back, gently. AM Khiro: ... I'll ask her. AM Kate: Tae Li nods again. AM Khiro: Khiro goes to find Alyida! AM Kate: She's still in the living room with the others. AM Kate: ((And we'll go back to here for Alydia and Khiro.)) AM Khiro: ((K!)) AM Kate: She's a bit snuggly on the couch. AM Khiro: You okay? AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm glad everybody agreed to go back. AM Khiro: There's bad, and then there's *bad*. AM Kate: Alydia: I've never heard anyone scream like that. AM Khiro: Like the water... guy? AM Kate: Alydia: Yeah. ... I don't think I would have left without him. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Kate: Alydia: ... that bastard wanted us to take him. He *wanted* us to see that, so we'd know what would happen to us if we crossed him. AM Kate: Alydia: ... we'll go back someday. AM Khiro: I promise. We will. AM Khiro: ...he's recovering. AM Kate: Alydia smiles, and kisses Khiro on the cheek. "Thank goodness we had Tae Li. My healing is *not* that good." AM Kate: Alydia: You're doing good on her by the way. She didn't say anything bitchy the whole day. Oh wait, we weren't together at all. AM Khiro: You impressed the hell out of her. AM Kate: Alydia: Huh? She wasn't even in the same room? AM Khiro: It wasn't that. She was taken by surprise by your vehemence that we go back and sort that place out. I don't think you're just a 'slaver' to her anymore. AM Kate: Alydia: Oh yeah? Am I up to "worm" now, or have I ascended all the way to "troglodyte"? AM Khiro: ... she wants to spend the night with us. AM Khiro: So pretty far up above that. AM Kate: Alydia: ... us? AM Khiro: Yes. AM Kate: Alydia: ... she wants to sleep with both of us? ... both of us. AM Kate: Alydia: Are you sure? AM Khiro: She asked me, and asked me to ask you. AM Kate: Alydia: ... okay, but I'm not a lesbian. Just so you know. AM Khiro: Clearly. AM Kate: She kisses him on the cheek and stands up. "Well, let's go, then. I need to get some things out of my head, and it's too late at night to play the harp." AM Khiro: Khiro nods, and takes her hand. AM Kate: ((And probably curtain *there.*)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom